prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmella DeCesare
|birth_place = Avon Lake, Ohio |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Avon Lake, Ohio |resides = |trainer = WWE |debut = November 18, 2004 |retired = }} Carmella Garcia (née Carmella Danielle DeCesare), (July 1, 1982) is an American model who was Playboy magazine's Miss April 2003 and Playmate of the Year for 2004. She is of Italian and Puerto Rican descent. She was featured in the 2008 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue in the players' wives feature. In wrestling, she is best known for her participation in the 2004 WWE Diva Search where she was the runner-up to Christy Hemme. Career Modelling She responded to Playboy's "Who Wants to Be a Playboy Centerfold?" search when it came to Cleveland and was selected as a finalist for the competition. She, however, had second thoughts and withdrew early in the taping of material for the Fox Network special that aired in the summer of 2002. DeCesare then changed her mind about posing for Playboy and was quickly named Cyber Girl of the Week in October 2002 and Cyber Girl of the Month in February 2003, before being selected as Playboy's Miss April in 2003. She appeared in the 2005 Playmates at Play at the Playboy Mansion swimsuit calendar as calendar girl of March. The calendar was the inaugural Playmates at Play calendar and it was shot on the grounds of the Playboy Mansion in 2004. It was Playboy's first attempt at creating a non-nude swimsuit calendar featuring Playmates similar in style with those from Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. In 2005, DeCesare received breast implants. In an episode of the E! reality-TV series The Girls Next Door in August 2005, she said that her implants looked fake because they were new and had not fully settled. She modeled in the 2008 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. Professional Wrestling DeCesare made her first World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearance as a contestant in the 2004 WWE Diva Search, where she finished as the runner-up. Following the Diva Search, Carmella became a villainess and feuded with Diva Search winner Christy Hemme, which led to a Lingerie Pillow Fight match at Taboo Tuesday, which DeCesare lost. Personal life Marriage and current activities On April 21, 2007, DeCesare married then-NFL quarterback Jeff Garcia at the CordeValle Resort in San Martin, California. They have a daughter named Presley who was born on April 28, 2008. The couple welcomed their second child, a son, in June 2009. The couple's third child, a son named Jax was born on September 21, 2010. In December 2011, they welcomed their last child, a daughter. In a May 2007 interview with the Calgary Sun, Garcia hinted that since DeCesare is now his wife she will distance herself from Playboy. She is listed as the vice-president of Garcia's charity, the Garcia Pass It On Foundation Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *High Speed slap to the opponents face *'Tag teams and stables' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Theme music' :*"Body Talk: by ELizE See also *Carmella DeCesare's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Profile *Official Site (NSFW) Category:1982 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Models Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people